Friends with benefits
by Grapanzie
Summary: Plotless smut between a female Lavellan and the Iron Bull. Post game. One-shot.


"You okay there boss? You're looking a little tense."

Tethrana's pointy ears twitched at the sound of Iron Bull's voice behind her. She straightened her back and turned around to glance at him, tall and muscular in his puffy pants and leather armor. He towered above her, even as she sat higher up than normal.

"I'm fine, Bull, thank you."

She _was_ tense. Very tense. This morning she had woken up, inexplicably horny. All day she'd felt like she had an itch she couldn't scratch, feeling throbbing between her legs, so painful and intense and she couldn't focus on anything other than how badly she needed to climax. She had gone through the day of running the Inquisition, barely speaking and paying little attention to what anyone was saying. She had supervised the training ring in the middle of the courtyard for an hour or so, helped her fellow mages in the tower and gone through the lorebooks with half her mind absent. All she could think of was Solas, the only man she had slept with, recollect how he'd made her feel and how she missed him, and the wooden carving she had made with magic. She was ashamed that she had a phallic instrument in the bedside table, but it had been almost six months since Corypheus was dead and Solas had left, and she had found her urges growing stronger than ever before. Most nights she could satiate herself with no issue, with no distractions throughout the day, but today was just _bad_. She turned back around, bringing her hand up to massage her neck as she looked at the vast mountains in front of her. She knew it wasn't exactly safe to sit up here, but if she fell off where she sat with her legs swung over, she knew she could just open a rift and land safely in the fade. But she hadn't fallen before, why would she now?

Honestly, she missed Solas with all her being. She had half the Inquisition forces out looking for him, the other half helping secure all of Thedas and gathering reports on any rifts still open out in the world. She wished he would just come back to her. She couldn't help but feel like she'd done something wrong. Always there were questions in her mind. Why did he just leave her like that? Without a word?

She heard Bull walk closer to her until he was behind her. Then; two strong, large hands on each of her shoulders. She jumped a little at the sudden touch, but she didn't shrug him off. Bull was one of her closest friends. She knew he wouldn't push her off the battlements, and he intended her no harm.

Shivers ran down her spine as his thick, long fingers began gently kneading her sore muscles, tracing patterns and working out her aches. She let out a barely audible sigh, closing her eyes and relaxing her back. Creators, it felt good to have someone touch her.

"You're clearly very tense, boss. And you're still a terrible liar."

"I'm a decent liar, Bull. You were Ben'hassrath."

She winced in pain as he kneaded a knot in her shoulders. His fingers, rough and calloused, roamed up her neck with just the slightest touch, making her heart skip a beat and her need increase with a sudden pang. Her eyes darted open and she pulled away from him, climbing off the battlements, cheeks gaining color and chest rising faster with each breath.

"I- thank you Bull. I should head back."

She couldn't look at him again, suddenly seeing images in her mind of him in bed with her and without another sound she turned around and began quickly walking back to the throne room. Goodness, was it so bad she'd now begin fantasize about her friends? She needed to do something about this, and quickly.

She noticed her guards gave her curious glances as she passed them, seeing her walking fast like a storm and hair flowing behind her. She gnawed on her lip almost nervously, eager to get this problem dealt with. The wooden stairs beneath her feet creaked slightly under her weight, and she was through the door to her quarters, slamming it shut behind her in a heartbeat.

She walked to each balcony and closed the glass doors, pulling the curtains shut. She knew no one could see through them at this height, but she still felt best when it was dark. Then she waved her hands, drawing a bit of the fade to her, and her fireplace came to life with a roar. She let out a heavy sigh, kicking off her boots and sitting on her bed, pulling her socks off. Then she stood and pulled off her pants and jacket, unlacing her bra beneath her shirt and tossed it on the ground along with everything else. She didn't like sleeping naked, always concerned that a fire might break out and she'd need to run out without a moment to gather her things.

Her bed was cool and soft when she climbed beneath the blankets, getting comfortable against her many pillows, then she licked her dry lips and reached down, pulling her panties down her legs, throwing them off the side of the bed as well. She closed her eyes as she reached down, softly letting her fingers part her folds as she spread her legs. It was easy to find a familiar rhythm as she began gently circling her clit, sighing softly as she began pleasuring herself. Minutes passed, pressure slowly building in her core as she worked on herself, her brow furrowed as she desperately felt her need to come increase. She could feel her juices soak out of her, sliding down her legs and buttocks in thin drops, and she took a deep breath as she stopped circling her clit and instead testing her entrance to see how wet she was. Her eyebrows shot up as she felt exactly how slick she was, and she easily managed to slide in two fingers.

Desperately she rolled to the side, opening her bedside drawer and pulled out the wooden dildo. She always felt naughty when she resorted the using it, but she _needed_ it right now.

She returned to her original position, guiding the tip to her entrance and then she slowly slid it in, with ease and no restriction whatsoever. She immediately began pulling it out of her halfway before pushing it back in, setting a slow pace that was only satisfactory for a few moments. She began thrusting it in harder and faster, the pleasure making her brows tense and her eyes roll in the back of her head, tears welling up, but all too soon her arm was too tired to go on and she had to slow her pace. She was shaking, breasts taut and mind hazy with fog. She needed to come so badly, so why couldn't she?

She rubbed herself momentarily, and when her arm was no longer as sore, she began fucking herself with the dildo once more. She was so slick that she wished she had another dildo, a bigger one, and she made a mental note to make one. Soft whimpers and moans began escaping her lips. Usually she was so quiet when she touched herself, that only the fact that her breathing quickened was a sign of her doing something she probably shouldn't. She could hear the wet noises coming from her thrusting into herself, and her cheeks reddened with embarassment and arousal.

"Oh creators," she moaned softly, rubbing herself while she continued her onslaught.

Suddenly, light flooded the room as the door opened and with a surprised intake of breath, her eyes flew open and she immediately pulled out her phallus, throwing it on the ground under her bed as discreetly as she could and sitting up, pulling her hair behind her ear, trying to ignore that her fingers with slick with her own juices, and she quickly pulled up her blankets. She cleared her throat as the door closed, Bull standing in the doorway.

"I'd prefer if you'd knock first," she said, trying to control her voice and her breathing. How utterly embarassing. Had he seen anything? She hoped not.

"Well, you ran off out of nowhere, made me concerned."

"Thanks Bull, but I'm fine."  
In the light from the fire she could see him look at her and give her a nod. She cleared her throat and looked down at the blanket. She wished he'd leave so she could finish what she'd started.

He walked surprisingly quietly for a man of his size. She didn't look at him, trying to ignore he was there, trying to control her breathing. Her fingers gripped the blanket tightly, heart racing nervously.

"You know, I could help with that."

"With what?"

She looked at him and she wished she didn't. He stood there, close to the bed, her slick wooden dildo between his fingers. It looked so tiny in his hand and she blushed deeply. It must have rolled too far under the bed and onto the other side. She felt absolutely horrified, quickly climbing over the bed and taking it out of his hand, throwing it into the bedside table. Oh creators why did he have to see that? She knew it was stupid but she almost hoped that if she'd gotten rid of it fast enough, he'd magically forget what he'd just seen.

She sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in the blanket.

"Creators have mercy," she mumbled into it, refusing to acknowledge he was still there, having never felt this embarassed in her life. She felt a dip in the bed as he sat down beside her, in silence. She didn't look up until she felt his large hand on her knee through the blanket.

"It's fine, boss. You're a grown woman, you get urges. I get it."

She glanced at his hand, and then at his face. With a huff she slammed back down onto the pillows, hiding her face in her hands.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Why, because you needed to get off? Come on, I told you about the tamassrans, didn't I?"

She didn't say anything, feeling her burning cheeks beneath her hands. His hand let go of her knee, and she heard rustling of blankets, and then his hand was back on her knee but underneath the blanket. Her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her legs tighter, pushing herself onto her elbows, confused and nervous and distracted by his touch.

"I can help you. We don't need to have a relationship. You come to me when you need to, and I help you get off. Keep your mind in your head, your focus up."

As if to illustrate his point, his fingers began moving down her thigh extremely slowly, giving her a long time to say anything. She bit her lips as she felt his rough fingers nearing her wet cunt one milimeter at a time, the soft skin of her inner thighs still slick with her juices. Her breathing became more uneven by the second. Could she do this? Was it crazy that she wanted to say yes? She loved Solas with all her heart, but he had left her, and Bull wasn't asking for a relationship. She felt conflicted, but almost on its own, she felt her head nod softly.

"Okay," she whispered, voice rough with desire.

With that she felt his hand slide all the way down to her core, gently sliding between her folds. She closed her eyes, trying to quiet her mind, trying not to think about the fact that one of her best friends was now sliding a finger inside of her, and instead just focusing on her desire. She wasn't sure she had ever been this wet in her entire life, and soon after he added a second finger, gently thrusing it into her, now the width of her dildo, curling his fingers up and massaging a soft, wonderful spot inside her. A whimper escaped her, and her hands, flat beside her head, grabbed onto the fabric of the pillows. Without stopping his movements or even slowing down at all, she felt him remove the blanket from her body. She opened her eyes, biting her lip nervously as she looked at him watching her cunt with an intense focus. His other hand grabbed her other leg and pushed it even further to the side, his eyes glazed with lust, but he seemed in complete control of himself. It was so confusing to know what she should think, what was even appropriate. His fingers inside her felt wonderful. Solas had also known how to pleasure her, but it was so good to feel someone elses fingers inside her again instead of her own. She sucked on her bottom lip, almost unable to keep her eyes open through the pleasure. She hoped she wasn't disappointing to look at for him. He looked her in the eyes before removing his fingers slowly, and she looked at him, breathing heavily.

He stood, an impressively huge tent formed in his pants. She blushed, watching him walk around to the foot end of the bed. She gave a surprised squeak as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down to the end of the bed with ease, kneeling down and putting her legs around his thick, muscular neck. She could feel his breath against her nether lips before he lowered his head completely to her cunt and began lapping at her folds, her eyes rolling in the back of head and a loud moan falling from her lips.

"By everything holy," she groaned, his skilled tongue circling her clit and lapping slowly up and down, bringing intense pleasure to her. Her thighs twitched and tightened around his head, but he didn't seem to mind, simply taking it as encouragement and continued to eat her out. In no time at all, she was grabbing the sheets, pawing at her breasts, toes curling and biting her lip, moaning and breathing heavily. "Oh please Bull, oh by the gods-" she was so far gone, barely able to think at all, feeling only how he licked and sucked her, never too fast and never too hard, but just perfect. She instinctively reached down as she neared her quickly approaching orgasm, grabbing his head and pushing him further, legs locking behind his head. Pure heat was building in the pit of her stomach, pulsing waves of pleasure radiating out in her legs and her entire body, and finally it reached its peak, her orgasm exploding within her. She shook, nearly convulsing, mouth open in a silent scream as he held her hips still continuing to eat her while her inner muscles clenched and cramped. It took a long time before she could inhale, and then she lay there, limp and breathing rapidly. He had finally stopped moving his tongue, instead leaning back. Her legs, limp around his shoulders, slid off him easily as he stood back up. She was feeling incredibly blissful, unable to bring herself to move before he ushered her to climb back up to her pillows. She looked at him as he put the blanket back on top of her, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. He gave her a crooked smile before turning and setting a foot towards the door.

"Wait," she said quickly, pushing herself further up. He stopped looking over his shoulder. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Got you off, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I mean, you.." she gestured at the still prominent, now somehow even bigger tent in his pants.

"That wasn't part of the deal, boss."

She blushed, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I know but.. I mean you should get off too. Wouldn't be right if it's just one of us."

He turned around fully, giving her a grin. "I can just find someone else out there to get me off. It doesn't matter."

She reached out a hand nervously, pleasure still ebbing in her body and heart racing.

"Or it could just be me."

He looked down at her relatively tiny hand, then back at her face. "You still horny?"

She blushed further, giving a little nod. Even if she wasn't, she probably still would have offered herself to him. She thought for a split second before reaching down and pulling her shirt off over her head, throwing it onto the ground and revealing her breasts. They were large for her body, nipples hard, but all of her was just so tiny compared to him. She was nervous as he took in the sight, finally beginning to loosen his own clothing. He started with what he wore on his torso, and she spent the time trying to comb through her hair. Afterwards she pulled the blanket off her entirely and pushed it to the side. Gods, why was she so nervous? It wasn't the first time she'd have sex with anyone, and it was just Bull. Her friend. Her trusted friend. Would this get weird between them afterwards? Probably not. He seemed pretty cool with everything normally.

When she looked back at him, he was already completely naked. He stood there, towering and grey and menacing, muscular beyond belief and littered with countless scars. He looked like any part of him could kill a person, and honestly that was probably true. But she couldn't help but stare at his manhood. It was huge. Actually, huge wouldn't even cover it in the slightest. Solas was big, long and thick, but Bull was in every aspect three times larger than Solas. Height, width, weight, and the size of his cock. How was she supposed to fit that _anywhere_ inside her? He looked at her staring, but still he walked over to her, climbing onto the bed on top of her. She laid back down to allow him space, having this hulking giant completely over her body. Were he to lie down entirely, he'd easily crush her and show no evidence she was even beneath him.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" he asked her, eyes glancing at her breasts, one large hand reaching up to caress her stomach, trailing up and caressing her breast. She cleared her throat.

"Slowly?" she said with a hint of a laugh. He smiled, and she returned it.

"And you're sure?"

She looked down between her legs as he parted them, put them on either side of her waist. His cock was massive. There was _no way_ it would fit inside her. It would almost be similar to sitting on a log.

"Mhm," she said nervously. He reached down and slid a finger inside her, pushing it in and out of her a few times before spreading her juices onto his cock. Then he guided himself to her entrance and she once again thought of how impossible it must be, but she was also still incredibly aroused and eager to find out.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt his cock part her lips as he began sliding into her. She watched as inch by inch disappeared inside her, and she put her hands on his chest, letting out a breathy whimper at feeling filled to the brim – and then some. Every time she thought she could fit no more, he slid in even further, until finally he could go no more, only half of his cock able to fit inside her. He let out a groan when he was in, but holding perfectly still. She was so full, stuffed full of cock, and she could feel her walls stretching far beyond the extreme to accomodate him, but looking down and seeing such a thick member between her legs, _inside_ her, aroused her beyond belief.

"Fuck," she growled, head falling back.

"Let me know when you're ready," he said, voice slightly strained. She gave a nod, waiting for a little before letting out a deep breath.

"I'm ready," she whispered, putting a hand around his neck, the other on his arm. She looked down as she felt him pull out just a bit before sliding back in. Such immense movement inside her forced her to immediately close her eyes. He moved again, halfway out this time, and slowly he set a rhythm. Within a minute, her thighs were already sore from being spread so far, but the feeling of him taking her was magnificent. He was warm and solid and hard as rock. She was grateful he was taking her today of all days, when she was wetter than ever; she suspected than on a normal day, he wouldn't have fit inside her so easily. She moaned when he kissed her neck, increasing his speed within her. He was groaning and grunting every time he hit the farthest inside he could go, every thrust making him fuck her more desperately. Soon he grabbed the headboard behind her with both hands, curling her hips up and fucking her as hard as he could. She was crying out in extreme pleasure mixed with the sweetest kind of pain she'd ever experienced, the bed rocking and creaking wildly and slamming into the wall behind it. She reached down, rubbing herself while he took her harshly, her free hand pinching her nipple, moaning and feeling like her brain was being fucked to oblivion, mindlessly pleading for more, saying yes and please and faster. She squealed when he suddenly pulled out, picked her up and turned her onto all fours, immediately sliding inside her even deeper and picking his pace right back up. She was trembling and shaking too much to hold herself up for long, instead clawing the bedsheets beneath her and burying her face in her pillow.

Soon after, she felt herself climax hard, convulsing around his thick member and he grunted, following soon after. The amount of hot liquid gushing deep inside her was unmistakable and easy to feel as he spilled his seed deep within her body, continuously fucking her even while he was filling her. When he finally stopped and pulled out, she collapsed entirely onto the bed, a sweating, panting mess, unable to move and only shake. He rolled onto his back beside her, grinning widely and equally sweaty.

They lay there for several moments, catching their breaths, and she couldn't help but giggle at him, finally able to roll onto her back as well.

"Took it like a champ, boss."

She laughed. "I never expected that that would happen, ever. But I'm glad it did."

"You feeling better?"

She gave a satisfied nod. "I think I'll be walking weird tomorrow though."

He laughed loudly. "I'll be hurt if you don't."


End file.
